


What I Wouldn't Give

by savagerhapsody



Category: QTWD
Genre: Blood, F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagerhapsody/pseuds/savagerhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia reveals a secret love for Twinkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn't Give

“If you could be eating anything right now, what would it be?”

Elyza looked up from her dinner to glare at Alicia. Alicia had a penchant for ruining peaceful—and quiet—moments at meal times. Usually Elyza wasn't too bothered (she just toned her out and regarded her as white noise), but after she had torn her favorite leather jacket earlier, she wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

“I don't know.”

Alicia huffed.

“Come on, there must be something. You didn't have a favorite food before the world went to shit?”

Elyza responded with silence. 

“Elyza. We are eating a pigeon right now. A fucking pigeon. That you nailed in the head with a rock. I know this isn't your ideal meal.”

Elyza grumbled under breath.

“I suppose I wouldn't mind a nice steak dinner right about now.”

Elyza picked a limp, greyish piece of meat off the pigeon's wing bone. 

“What about you?”

Alicia pulled a thin bone out of her mouth and threw it into the fire.

“I'd do some unspeakable shit for a pack of Twinkies right now.”

Elyza raised an eyebrow.

“Twinkies? Those slimy, indestructible snack cake things?”

“Fuck you, they're delicious.”

“Alicia, they're probably made of asbestos and God knows what else. I don't trust anything with the shelf life of a decade.”

Alicia shrugged. She propped her feet up on a table and took a swig of water, desperate to get the taste of her dinner out of her mouth.

“Hey, you asked.” she said.

“Yeah, kinda wish I didn't now.”

\----------

Two days later, Elyza left to go scavenging. Sometimes Alicia tagged along with her, but more often than not she was fine staying back in the abandoned mansion they occupied, protecting what little precious belongings they had.

Alicia always felt weird watching her rev her motorcycle, preparing to leave. But Elyza would always turn back to her, wink, and say, “I'll be back.” And she always did.

Elyza rode for a day north—up to a desolate suburb she hadn't visited in awhile. Chances were, there were some supplies she had passed over—and that the walkers she drove out several months ago were probably back.

She pulled her bike into a mechanic's garage on the outskirts of town. She raided the garage for some spare parts and a few half-empty cans of oil. Behind a cash register she found an old issue of Playboy, which she snagged for later use.

Outside, she could hear a familiar groaning sound, accompanied by the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that happened every time she heard it. She instantly reached for her shotgun, until she noticed a rusty circular saw sitting on the shelf. She picked it up, and grinned.

Leaving a dozen walker bodies in her wake, Elyza wiped a smear of blood off of her cheek. She sighed, satisfied, and walked down the street to continue her work. She stopped in front of a quaint yellow house, surrounded by countless other houses just like it. A garden gnome lay scattered in pieces across the front lawn, and a welcome mat reading “Bless this House” was turned upside-down in front of the door.

Elyza bashed the windows in with the butt of her rifle, and climbed inside.

She scoured the second floor, picking up some medicine and extra soap from the bathroom. From the master bedroom, she leaned out the window and picked off two walkers getting too close for comfort. She went through the drawers and nabbed a slick pair of black leather pants she figured she could squeeze her ass into.

As she made her way out, she stopped in the kitchen. The cupboards were bare, but underneath the kitchen table she discovered a decaying human corpse with a gunshot wound to the chest. She covered her mouth and nose from the smell, and could see the man (or maybe it was a woman?) was clutching a pale blue metal lunchbox.

“Sorry, mate.”

She pried the box from the body's rotted fingers.

In it was what appeared to be a sandwich in a ziplock bag turned black with mold, and a can of soda. Elyza pocketed the soda, and smiled at what lay beneath it.

\----------

Alicia heard Elyza's bike pull into the driveway. She abandoned the kettle of water she was boiling, and ran to meet her.

Elyza dismounted the bike and removed her helmet. Alicia would die of embarrassment admitting it, but she secretly loved watching Elyza do it.

They went inside, and Alicia opened the curtains to let in more sunlight. Elyza unloaded her sack of goods.

“So? Anything good?” Alicia said.

Elyza shrugged.

“Same old.”

Alicia sat on the floor, pouring over her haul.

A pack of Twinkies landed unceremoniously in her lap. She held the golden cakes in front of her face.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Elyza, I could kiss you right now.”

“Yeah, well do me a favor and do it before you eat those, thanks.”

Elyza turned around, only to be met with a warm pair of lips brushing her own. Alicia's hands laced around her neck, and she smiled up at her.

Elyza grinned at her slyly.

“Well shit. What do I get if I bring you a whole box?”


End file.
